


On Repeat

by violenteer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i just love the glitch phenomenon, so... it's the glitch again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violenteer/pseuds/violenteer
Summary: Cum was dripping out of his ass when the next Gluskin walked through the main hall, his eyes washed in red and blue, lips parted in a rictus grin. He was excited, Waylon could tell. As excited as the other three were. Maybe a little more.





	On Repeat

Cum was dripping out of his ass when the next Gluskin walked through the main hall, his eyes washed in red and blue, lips parted in a rictus grin. He was excited, Waylon could tell. As excited as the other three were. Maybe a little more. 

His dick was straining the front of his pants, and after a few hard gropes at Waylon’s thighs and cheeks, he unzipped his fly and his dick flopped out. It was thick. Veiny, and the head was a deep, angry red. Just like the rest of them. Waylon screamed hoarsely around his gag, but the Gluskin in front of him didn't even notice. He was too busy spreading Waylon’s ass to watch as his hole tried and failed to spasm closed. 

“Tighter than any woman,” Gluskin breathed.

His words impacted Waylon, nearly knocking him out. Again. It was happening again. He thrashed as much as he could against the thick leather straps binding him to his spot on the plywood beneath. 

Waylon groaned when he felt fingers prod at his asshole. He shuddered and tried to move away, but there was nowhere for him to go. 

“Stay still, now, darling. You wouldn’t want me to slip out.” The sinister man between his thighs instructed. 

It felt like he was being lit on fire from the inside to be entered again. Four times, now. That was four. Waylon howled when the newest Gluskin barely bothered to inch his way in, instead slamming from tip to root in one thrust, his balls slapping the meat of Waylon’s thighs unpleasantly. 

He heard the squelching sound of the cum still inside him being mixed around with the new dick, and Gluskin above groaned a guttural, pleased tune. He, much like the two before him, liked the easy glide. Waylon’d been fucked loose and wet. Anyone could stick their dick right in, and so they did. 

After the first Gluskin fucked him Waylon thought that would be the end of it. He even wished for death when he felt the burning wetness of his own blood slip up his ass crack. But then time passed, and another one came. 

More time, and then another. More time still, and then one more. It was like some sort of sick groundhog day he couldn’t worm his way out of. 

Waylon didn’t bother moving around too much when Gluskin really got going. He was shaking with the painful force of Gluskin’s excitement, bare back being ground up and down the raw piece of wood, splinters catching and back cutting on the coarseness. 

“Mmmppph,” Waylon plead, but it was no use. 

He squirmed and squirmed but there was no freedom. Only the overwhelmingly thick dick in his ass pounding its way home punishingly hard. Eagerly, Gluskin pulled on Waylon’s hair until his eyes watered. 

Then he licked on the gag in Waylon’s mouth and moaned. He came like that, with his mouth wide open and his fingers dug into Waylon’s scalp. 

Waylon could feel the cum, just like he’d felt it before. His ass felt so sticky, so slimy. He would have thrown up if he hadn't before he’d gotten to the vocational block. 

“Mmmmpphhhh!” Waylon tried again, shimmying this way and that on the board. 

Gluskin pulled out and tucked his dick back into his pants, sweeping his fallen bangs back from his eyes. 

“That was beautiful. I can’t wait,” he grins proudly, “until your belly grows with our child. It’s already looking rounder, more pronounced, just from my... seed.” 

Waylon made a plaintive noise of distress. 

Usually the Gluskins just left, but this one was still standing right in front of him. 

“Hm... do you think I should check? To make sure we’ll truly be expecting? I know it’s too soon to know for sure, but...,” 

And then he stuck two fingers in Waylon’s asshole and wriggled them around. Waylon screamed and screamed until his vision went spotty, and by that time, there were three fingers in his ass, pumping deliberately. 

“I know it’s hard, darling. Think of our... hm... children.” Gluskin continued. 

Waylon moved his hips as far as he could, maybe half an inch to the left, and Eddie clamped a firm hand over his exposed hip to corral him back. 

It was too much. This was too much. Waylon was going to pass out soon if he didn’t get a second to himself. He thought he hated that the Gluskins kept coming and coming, but now he knew that he needed the time in between. If this was hell, he needed minutes to collect himself. However long it might have been. He needed -- 

Waylon moaned when Eddie moved his fingers again. He’d stroked something -- Waylon wasn’t sure what -- but it sent Waylon’s body fizzling into some sort of electric shock. 

What was that?

Eddie stopped himself and peered up, cognizant, it seemed, for the first time of the fact that Waylon was making noise. 

“Oh. Should I try that again?” He asked, smiling rigidly. 

Waylon shook his head and kicked out. Eddie twisted his fingers in the same pattern as last time, and Waylon’s entire lower back went up in sparks. It felt -- it felt like so much. So much... Waylon couldn’t say it was good. He was sensitive. That’s all it was. He was too sensitive. He’d been raped four times, and now the place where his asshole had torn was protesting. 

Yeah. That had to be it. Right? 

Waylon moaned again, loud and boisterous, when Eddie crooked his fingers more deeply inside him. 

Fuck, no. 

“There you are!” A voice called from far off. “My darling!” 

Waylon’s eyes shot up to the Gluskin with fingers in his ass, and then past him, over toward where the other Gluskins came. Was that... was that _another one_? 

His entire body shuddered when the current Gluskin applied repetitive force to the spot he’d discovered, and Waylon couldn’t help but keen when it just kept happening. 

There were hands framing his face suddenly. Waylon hit his head with the effort of twitching away from the grasp, but it didn’t matter. The new Gluskin’s grip was strong where it held. 

“You little... you little whore,” Gluskin spat. 

He wrenched the gag out fo Waylon’s mouth and shoved fingers down his throat, scissoring his lips away from each other, creating a misshapen ‘o’. Waylon tried to bite down, but each time his body would go loose when the other Gluskin finger fucked him. 

“Did it never cross your mind to think of me? We were meant to be, were we not? Was that not what you told me on our wedding night?” Gluskin yelled.

Waylon whined involuntarily at a particularly sharp jab at his ass, and Gluskin erupted. 

“I’ll show you, sweetheart. I’ll show you what it’s like to really be mine.” 

He unzipped his pants like so many before him. Waylon wasn’t exactly surprised, but he still didn’t know what was happening. He was being used. He was being used! What was this Gluskin going to do? 

Roughly, a callused hand moved Waylon’s head closer to the edge of the makeshift table he was strapped to. Eddie grabbed his dick and Waylon watched as it was pointed closer and closer to him before it connected with his face. Gluskin wiped it over his cheek, across the bridge of his nose. The tip came dangerously close to his eye and Waylon whimpered. 

“Such a slut,” the Gluskin working his ass mused. 

“It’s too bad.” Newer Gluskin agreed. “She needs to learn how bad it is.” 

Waylon’s mouth still forced open, he didn’t even have time to react before new Gluskin’s cock was stuffed into his mouth. Just as thick as the rest, this cock was warm and salty and there was something slick dripping from the tip of it. Pre-come, Waylon thought deliriously. 

There was pre-come painting the back of his throat. 

“Now, whore, show me how sorry you are for making a mockery of our vows.” Gluskin, still with his hand on the back of Waylon’s head, pushed him further down on his dick. “Suck.” 

Waylon really started to cry, then. He was wailing, body shivering, still moving with the force of new, seemingly never-ending thrusts. There was a Gluskin between his thighs, and another with his pelvic bone pressed against Waylon’s nose. 

Waylon choked when the new Gluskin went too far down. When he was given air, he screamed. 

“Now, now,” Gluskin said warningly, “is that any way to apologize? Open that hot, wet mouth, darling.” 

Waylon shook his head and sobbed harder. When would this end? When would this all be over? Maybe if he refused this Gluskin, he would kill him. Maybe Waylon would finally die. Oh, how he wanted to die. 

“No, no, no,” Waylon chanted. 

Eddie grunted and shook his head. 

“Always leaving me no choice.” He growled. 

His fingers were on Waylon’s jaw, now. They pressed in so hard Waylon thought this Gluskin had gone straight through to the bone. It hurt. It hurt too much. Waylon tried, but he eventually had to give in and open his mouth. 

And Gluskin was right there to feed his dick to Waylon again. 

“Our children will be beautiful,” the other Gluskin told Waylon. 

He wasn’t thrusting anymore, just moving his fingers around in Waylon’s ass. Waylon felt intense sensation. He had no idea, he had no idea, but he was hard. Achingly so. 

The moment Eddie pressed his scabbed lips to Waylon’s dick, he came. 

And he screamed around the new Gluskin’s cock, it coming out muffled, creating a vibration. 

That sent the new Gluskin into a state where all he could do was fuck in and out of Waylon’s mouth. He was tireless, demanding, ruthless. His cock was too big for Waylon’s throat. It was a wonder Waylon’s teeth hadn’t grazed him yet. 

“Be a good slut,” the other Gluskin sang, “Swallow him down.” 

Waylon didn’t know where to look, or what to do, or how to behave. He just wanted it all over. 

He choked again and his throat constricted reflexively. 

There was something salty on his tongue after he choked for the third time. Waylon howled. He couldn’t breathe. 

There was come in his nostrils.

There was come in his mouth. 

There was come in his ass; there was come everywhere. 

He didn’t know when, but at some point the Gluskin obsessed with his ass had gone. It left him and the new Gluskin alone, but only for a moment. 

This one was like the others. His eyes glazed over after he was finished, and without saying another word he walked out of the room, dick still hanging from his fly, limp and shining. 

It was over. Waylon spit out the cum still in his mouth and heard it land heavily on the floor beside his cage. 

He was alone again. 

For a little while.

And it almost felt like a relief.

**Author's Note:**

> im going.... to hell


End file.
